With the development of the Internet and terminal technologies, people may obtain information via the Internet, for example, browse webpage information by using a browser in a personal computer (PC), and people may also experience various applications of a terminal, for example, experience an instant messaging application, a social networking application, and so on in a mobile phone. If a user is browsing a webpage by using a browser of a PC and intends to perform processing (such as forward processing) on information of the webpage in an instant messaging application of a mobile phone, one solution may be that the user stores the information of the webpage locally, duplicates, by adopting a storage medium such as a USB disk, the information to the mobile phone, and invokes the information for processing in the instant messaging application of the mobile phone; and another solution may be that the PC end uploads the information to a cloud end server, and the mobile phone end re-logs in to the cloud end server, downloads the information from the cloud end server, and invokes the information for processing in the instant messaging application.
Under a development trend of information interconnection and interworking, in the foregoing solutions, because a storage medium needs to be involved or operations such as upload and download need to be performed, the operation complexity is increased, failing to meet an actual requirement for the convenience of information processing of a user, and how to improve the convenience of information processing has become a technical problem to be urgently solved.